turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Anastas Mikoyan
Damn, talk about making sure he landed on his feet! Turtle Fan 17:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Stalin, Khruschev, and Brezhnev. You know, I've looked at that who knows how many times, but it never really sank in that ole Stas survived all three, and just how impressive that actually is. TR 18:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It suggests he was a pretty naked opportunist who could read which way the winds were blowing. Still, such people usually end up having it all fall in on them in the end. Turtle Fan 03:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I removed the Worldwar section, since HT uses that damn story in nearly everything involving the USSR. It's in the literary comment section instead. It does suggest that HT might want to actually use Mikoyan as a character rather than a cliché. TR (talk) 20:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC) A bold prediction Well, it might be better called a wild guess. I'm going to predict that Mikoyan ultimately will rise to succeed Stalin in THW Vol 3. My reasons are a mixture of OTL history and Turtledovian tropes. Obviously, HT is fond of the cliche about Mikoyan walking between raindrops without getting wet. What more dramatic way to prove that than by surviving nuclear (maybe even thermonuclear) attacks? Mikoyan was out of Stalin's favor before the POD, but that could help him survive; if he's not traveling around with the boss, he might not be a target. His rise could be akin to Dornberger's in Colonization, basically the last senior official standing after a well-placed bomb or bungled coup, or both. Further, HT's semi-sympathetic depiction of the Americanized Mikoyan in Joe Steele suggests that HT can countenance the idea that Mikoyan was the least terrible of Stalin's inner circle (which is still damning with faint praise) and therefore rational enough in THW to get the USSR out of the war if given the chance. Anyway, time will tell, but I thought I'd throw that idea out there, since the article popped up in the recent changes section. TR (talk) 04:43, October 6, 2016 (UTC) And because I'm tired and have the hiccups, I forgot the important OTL points: he was more than willing to argue with Stalin in OTL, and thought the missiles in Cuba was a bad idea. He was also the one who got Castro to give up the missiles in November-December, 1962. So, yeah, if I were writing the series, I would put Mikoyan in charge to help wrap the war up in a plausible manner, and I bet HT will just that. TR (talk) 04:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :It's plausible, sure. HT doesn't always keep people as the nice guys from one series to the next (Horace Wilson, Robert Taft) but sometimes he does. :Of course, since we don't have any characters remotely close to centers of Soviet power, whatever does happen to Stalin will feel like it's coming out of nowhere. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:33, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hist ref Somehow The War That Came Early section got missed. Hist ref.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:13, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :No. It was not. TR (talk) 16:41, November 19, 2016 (UTC)